User talk:Lucky121
Lucky121's talkpage hi its me talk about what u want-- 23:58, 27 August 2007 (CEST) You've been voting only 5-5-5's and 0-0-0's on everything. Please reconsider your votes and think harder. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:20, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ok il go back :Ok, and please sign your comments. If you don't know how to use pictures, don't use them for now. Talk pages must be signed according to PvX:SIGN. Finally, welcome to the wiki, and if you have any problems, feel free to let me or any of the other administrators know! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:24, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ok thx how would i make the pictures smaller lol and do u wanna uw sometime add me the great monk c See my sig? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:23, 28 August 2007 (CEST) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:23, 28 August 2007 (CEST) Fill in teh Blanks. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:23, 28 August 2007 (CEST) IF you need more help, feel free to ask. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:24, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ty but what about the special contributions [[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] (''talk''* ) Here you go Lucky, insert the following text above into preferences, to have your sig be closed =). Let me also get you a color wheel, so that you can play with the colors. Simply type in the code, where "Red" and "Black" would be :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:09, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Here you are. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:10, 29 August 2007 (CEST) WOO i did it--[[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] (''talk''* ) 18:36, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Can you check out My FoW Build??? --Evil Deth Bunny 01:53, 25 October 2007 (CEST) sure i can--[[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] (''talk''* ) 01:54, 25 October 2007 (CEST) how u been lucky, long time no see :). Ima try to play guild wars more often and hit u up bud. just school is right rough.--Raps4life 04:13, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ok--[[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] (''talk''* ) 21:31, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Please, if you are going to message me, speak in complete sentences and in a manner that is actually legible and understandable. I cannot understand a word of your massive run-on sentence. It is like you put a whole paragraph into the blender and hit frappe. Oh and I have tried the build. Works, yes. Barely. Better than the current build to farm the area? NO. It is sub-standard to what already exists for the dervish for farming FoW. According to PVX policies, that Dervish build violates the PvXwiki:Builds_Work_Well policy. Read the policy, understand it. It is clearly an inferior build. - Lord Xivor 10:52, 26 October 2007 (CEST) ok i havent read that so w/e and im not the kinda person to actually write a sentence so i will if u REALLY cant read it but yea.Lucky121]] (''talk''* ) 21:32, 26 October 2007 (CEST) You said on the rating page of Build:Team - Destroyer Core Farmers that you got a destroyer staff. How did you get a destroyer staff by farming destroyer cores, did you mean destroyer gauntlets or something? And, btw, thanks for voting. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:33, 27 October 2007 (CEST) yea yea i mean destroyer guantlets sry --[[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] (''talk''* ) 19:25, 27 October 2007 (CEST) Please Learn grammar and spelling, without it you look stupid. - Rawrawr 17:46, 4 November 2007 (CET) Comments similar to this from you: "i wouldnt give it a good one but if u want me to NOW i might be able to but no i wont really but the counters are not as correct as u think i just ran it eh it could be better like put conviction on for uhhh let me think" are really ungramatical and sometimes hard to understand which sentence and idea is which.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 17:53, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Yes, it took me like 10 mins of looking at that phrase to understand it. - Rawrawr 19:26, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::Well?? What does it mean? One more thing, he writes like 80% of his comments fully in capitals... Frans 14:18, 22 January 2008 (EST) now that i do not do i may not be good at English and grammar but i do not write fully in capitals--[[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] (''talk''* ) 16:02, 22 January 2008 (EST)